Une vie sans toi Ou pas ?
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Imaginez vous à la place de House, qu'on vous dise que personne ne connait une certaine personne qui vous est chère. Et si cette personne n'avait jamais existée en tout cas pour l'hôpital Pinceton Plainsboro.
1. Une journée ordinaire Ou pas

**Chapitre 1 : Journée ordinaire... Où pas ?**

Le docteur House, devait faire ses consultations, il avait beau détésté ça, il n'avait pas le choix. Cuddy devait le surveiller de quelque part dans l'hôpital. Elle le surveillait toujours. Il le savait. Il était donc obligé de faire ses consultations.

Il venait de quitter une femme persuader d'avoir une tumeur alors qu'elle avait seulement un kist sans gravité. Il avait passé prè d'un quart d'heure à lui parler avant d'appeler Wilson qui lui allait lui faire passer quelques tests.

Là il se rendait dans une autre salle de consultation, un patient l'attendait, il éspérait juste que ce patient soit assez malade pour l'intéresser. Le patient en question était un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année, le crane dégarni et des des petites lunettes rondes qui le faisait ressembler à un personnage de roman policier.

L'homme lui expliqua son cas mais House ne s'y intéressait pas du tout. Il soupira assez fortement, l'homme s'en rendit compte.

Homme : Est - ce que vous m'écoutez ?

H : Pas vraiment non

Homme : Et pourquoi ça ?

H : Parce que votre mal de dos ne m'intérese en rien

Homme : Mais vous êtes médecin

H : Oui et vous un patient qui a juste un lumbago. Donc au revoir

Homme : Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

H : Oui et ça me plais d'être comme ça donc fermez là et tirez vous

Homme : Vous regretterez un jour, d'agir comme ça.

H : Mais oui, c'est ça.

Homme : Je suis certain que vous regretterez, et même bientôt.

L'homme se leva difficilement et fit quelques pas dans la direction de House, celui ci ne pretta pas attention à cet homme, il remplissait le dossier. L'homme s'approchait de plus en plus du diagnosticien. L'homme posa une main sur la tête du médecin et celui ci s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, et à sa plus grande surprise il était chez lui, dans son lit, il avait mal à la tête mais c'est tout, Il prit une aspirin, et tout en se préparant à aller au travail, il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le parking et se rendit à l'hôpital en se disant au fand de lui qu'il sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Il le sentait, il le savait, il en était sur. Mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Arrivé à Princeton Plainsboro, il regardait bizzarement les gens. Ils sentait que quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi. Il se rendit ensuite à son bureau pour voir si par un simple hasard ils avaient un cas intéressant.

Malheureusement pour lui il n'y en avait pas, il décida donc d'aller embêter son monde.

H : Bon, je crois que je vais aller voir si Cameron n'a pas un cas pour moi

For : Qui ?

H : Cameron, vous êtes sourds où quoi ?

For : Non c'est juste que je ne connais pas cette personne, c'est un nouveau médecin ?

H : Vous êtes sur que ça va ?

House n'attendit pas la réponse de Forman, il se dirigea vers les urgences, demanda à une infirmière où se trouvait le docteur Cameron, celle ci fit des yeux étonnés. House, énervé pas l'attitude de la jeune femme commença à s'impatienter

H : Alors ? Vous ne savez même plus le nom du chef des urgences ?

Inf : Bien sur que je le connais

H : Alors, vous me dites où je peux le trouver oui où non ?

L'infirmière lui lança un regard encore plus étonné, pointa un doigt dans une direction, House se retourna et vit un homme

H : Qui est - ce ?

Inf : le chef des urgences, Patrick Henry

H : Quoi !!! mais où est Alison Cameron ?

Inf : Je ne connais personne de ce nom désolé.

H : Arêtez un peu, où est ce qu'elle est ?

Inf : Désolé docteur House

House ne comprenait rien, d'abord Forman et maintenant cette infirmière qui lui faisait croire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Cameron. Et puis soudain, il remarqua quelque chose, les choses qu'elle avait fait durant la periode où elle était membre du conseil d'administration n'était plus là. Chase ne portait pas d'alliance.

Et puis soudain il compris, il ne savait pas comment c'était posible mais Alison Cameron n'avait jamais existée. En tout cas pour les médecins du Princeton Plainsboro


	2. Tentative de leur rappeler

**Chapitre 2 : Tentative de leur rappeler**

Toujours persuadé que ça ne peut pas être possible. Il va voir Forman, il entre dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Il hésite quelques secondes, puis il entre dans la salle de diagnostic. Il regarde attentivement les membres de son équipe qui le regarde étrangement lui aussi, ils semblent surpris qu'il agisse ainsi

House se demandait comment leur rappeler qu'ils avaient eu une collègue : Alison Cameron.

H : Alison Cameron. Est ce que ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Treize : Non pas du tout

House regarda Taub et Forman qui firent égallement "non" de la tête. House ne savait pas quoi faire du tout. Il savait qu'elle avait existé, il l'avait vu pendant des années, elle avait travaillé avec lui.

H : Voyons, réfléchissez. Une belle jeune femme blonde, elle était brune avant, de long cheveux, des yeux bleu vert.... Vous ne vous rappelez pas d'elle ?

Les trois dirent "non", qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre.

H : Voyons Forman, elle travaillait avec vous et Chase, elle est imunologue. Alors ?

For : Il y avait bien une femme qui travaillait avec nous, mais elle était rousse et elle ne s'appelait pas Alison je ne sais plus quoi

H : Cameron

For : Oui bon, mais Eloise Miller, et elle est parti en france après que vous l'ayez renvoyée

H : Oui mais ça ne me dit pas où est Cameron

For : On ne la connait même pas cette femme

H : Mais enfin Forman...

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, il sortit de la pièce. Se dirigea vers le service de chirurgie. Il chercha Chase.

Il mit du temps avant de le trouver, quand ce fut le cas, il lui demanda de le suivre, le chirurgien le fit.

H : Comment va Cameron ?

Ch : Qui ?

H : Oh non pas vous aussi !!

Ch : De quoi vous parlez House ?

H : De votre femme, Alison Cameron

Ch : Vous êtes sur d'aller bien ? Je ne suis pas marié, et je ne connais personne de ce nom.

H : Oh arrêtez un peu.

Ch : Vous devriez retourner à l'hôpital psy si ça continue comme ça. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette personne.

House partit sans un mot de plus à Chase. Il rentra chez lui.

Là bas, il se mit à réfléchir. Il se demandait si Chase n'avait pas raison après tout, peut-être avait-il inventé Cameron comme il l'avait fait avec les moments passé avec Cuddy, il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, il oulait juste une chose : La revoir.


	3. La dépression

**Chapitre 3 : Dépression**

House n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait imaginé Alison Cameron. Cette femme était parfaite, il le savait, il se demandait comment il avait pu imaginer une femme si parfaite pour lui alors qu'il n'aimait pas la perfection. Et elle était si parfaite.

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle lui manquait

Sa vie était devenue tellement monotone. Il se levait, se rendait à son travail, faisait ses consultations sans rechignés, en effet, il n'était pas d'humeur à tenir tête à Cuddy, donc il faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait sans rien dire.

House avait changé et cela au plus grand malheur de tous, il avait beau faire tout ce qu'on lui disait, il était encore plus distant qu'avant. Il traitait les cas sans vraiment les traiter, il donnait son avis et si il avait tort il laissait tomber et laissait les autres s'en occuper, ils ne pouvaient rien dire car il s'énervait pour un rien.

Et lui il ne disait rien d'autre, en rentrant chez lui il pensait à Cameron, il ne faisait que ça à longueur de temps à vrai dire.

Elle lui manquait, et ça le faisait réfléchir, il se dissait que si elle lui manquait tellement, il tenait peut-être plus à elle qu'il ne l'avait songé au début.

Il donnerait tout pour la revoir, mais il savait aussi que c'était impossible, plus les jours passaient plus il se disait qu'il avait du imaginer cette jeune femme, cette femme qu'il avait cotoyé pendant près de cinq ans, cette femme qu'il adorait faire enragé, cette femme qu'il avait regardé de haut en bas des dizaines, des centaines voir des milliers de fois.

Cette femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il avait du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle révélation, il le sentait au fond de lui depuis un moment mais il se mentait en se moquant d'elle, en lui lançant des pics, en lui disant des méchancetés.

Il était si perdu qu'il dormait très mal

Et cce jour là, il ne put éviter cet accident de voiture.


	4. Des retrouvailles nommées rencontre

**Chapitre 4 : Des retrouvailles nommées rencontre**

House se réveilla, il ne reconnaissait pas le décor qui l'entourait, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Et puis une voix se fit entendre

... : Vous vous réveillez enfin, vous savez où vous êtes ?

H : L'hôpital je suppose, mais lequel ?

.... : Princeton général. Vous avez eu un accident, vous n'avez rien de cassé, mais une commotion cérébrale.

House ouvrit les yeux, et la il put voir, voir ce dont il rêvait depuis des jours

H : Cameron ?

... : On se connait ?

H : Oui enfin je crois.

Il ne voulait rien savoir de plus pour le moment, il ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était là au Princeton général, elle travaillait ici. Il avait peur que si il lui parlait du fait qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, elle se fiche de lui et se mette en colère car, bien sur, il insisterait.

C : Oh, désolé mais je ne me rappelle pas de vous

H : Ce n'est rien, je commence à m'y habituer

La jeune femme ne comprenait rien mais elle ne disait rien non plus.

C : Bon vous connaissez mon nom, je peux connaitre le votre ?

H : House, Grégory House

C : Très bien monsieur House...

H : Docteur House

C : Oh. J'ai entendu parler de vous

House voulat tout lui raconter mais il ne savait pas comment faire, elle le prendrait pour un fou, il le savait, cela faisait des jours que tout le monde lui disait qu'il ne la connaissait pas, si il lui racontait, il allait passer pour un fou, mais il ne le supporterait pas, pas à ses yeux.

Mais il avait des preuves, il savait tout un tas de chose sur elle, il allait essayer de lui parler, quand il se sentira mieux, quand sa tête ne le fera plus souffrir et quand il ne sera plus sous médicaments.

Deux jours plus tard, la jeune femme vint le voir dans sa chambre.

C : Bon, vous êtes là depuis deux jours et personne n'est venu vous voir, vous avez bien des amis ?

Et puis House se dit qu'il avait peut-être une idée

H : Possible, mais je ne me rappelle pas d'eux

C : Amnésie ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Elle programma une IRM pour voir si ce n'état pas très grave, elle s'inquiétait pour lui

H : Ce qui est bizarre c'est que je me rappelle de vous, alors que vous ne me connaissez pas

C : Amnésie séléctive, vous êtes médecin je vous signale.

H : Oui je sais, merci mais je ne me souviens que de certaine chose, je sais mon nom, mon métier, et que je vous connais

C : Prouez le, que savez vous de moi ?

House avait peur de lui dire, elle étit là, son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa voix, son sourir. Tout ça s'était sa Cameron mais il se demandait si sa vie serait la même. Elle le regardait avec insistance et il ne put résister.

H : Vous vous appelez Alison Cameron, vous avez trente ans environ, vous n'êtes pas fille unique, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez un frère, une soeur où plusieurs. Vous avez été mariée quand vous aviez vingt ans mais il est mort quelques mois après. Vous êtes immunologue si je me souviens bien.

Cameron le regardait, elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait.

C : Comment savez vous tout ça ?

H : Si je vous racontais quoi que ce soit vous ne me croiriez pas, je le sais

Soudain, une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

Inf : Docteur Cameron, Karen au téléphone

C : J'arrive tout de suite

Elle sortit, lasssant House seul, avec ses pensées et ses questions.


	5. De l'aide

**Chapitre 5 : De l'aide **

Cela faisat une heure qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques jours, il se souvenait de tout bien sur mais il ne voulait rien lui dire car il épérait passer plus de temps avec elle, même si elle ne le connaissait pas, même si jamais elle ne connaitrait le passé qu'ils avaient eu. Il aimait bien savoir qu'elle était réelle, qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé et que peut-être il pourrait la convaincre que ce qu'il lui raconterais par la suite est vraie.

Le lendemain, il fut ravi de la voir entrer dans sa chambre, elle souriait comme toujours. Il aimait la voir sourir.

C : Alors est ce que vos souvenirs reviennent ?

H : Non pas vraiment

Il mentait, mais il voulait encore la voir un peu avant de quitter l'hôpital, il voulait profiter de sa présence un maximum de temps, il ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait, il craignait de se réveiller et qu'elle n'ai à nouveau jamais existé.

C : Je peux vous poser une question ?

H : Vous venez de le faire

C : Vos êtes du genre marrant vous.

H : C'est quoi votre question ?

C : Comment se fait-il que vous sachiez tant de chose sur moi ?

H : Je vous l'ai dit, si je vous le dit vous ne me croirez pas

C : Essayez

H : Non, désolé, je ne peux et ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que vous me preniez pour un fou, et toute cette histoire est une histoire de fou

C : Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me dites rien

H : J'aimerais bien vous le dire mais, je ne veux pas que vous me regardiez de la façon dont ...

C : Oui ?

H : Non, rien oubliez

C : Je vais appelez tout les hôpitaux de la ville, peut-être que quelqu'un vous saura qui vous êtes

H : Ce n'est pas nécéssaire, je sort aujourd'hui de toute façon.

C : Non, vous ne pouvez pas déja sortir.

H : J'ai demandé à mon médecin, il m'a fait signer des papiers, je sors cet après midi.

C : Mais vous ne vous souvenez de rien.

H : J'ai trouvé mon adresse dans l'annuaire. Mes clés sont dans mes affaires. Alors je rentre

La jeune femme sortit, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, étrangement, elle l'aimait bien, il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle ne savait pas qui. Quand elle voulut lui dire au revoir, elle vit qu'il était déja sortit.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, elle se sentait mal.

Quand elle quitta l'hôpital pour rentrer chez elle, elle vit qu'il était là, adossé à un mur

C : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

H : Je voulais vous dire au revoir

C : D'accord, au revoir

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa un simple baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Puis il repartit. Cameron posa sa main sur sa joue et sourit, puis elle rentra chez elle.


	6. Secrets Dévoilés, révélés

**Chapitre 6 : Secrets dévoilés, révélés.**

House était chez lui, son appartement ne lui avait pas manqué, il y avait une bonne vingtaine de messages sur son répondeur, certains de Wilson d'autres de Cuddy, tous lui demandaient de rappeler pour donner des nouvelles, car House n'avait prévenu personne de son accident, il voulait juste être avec elle, seul.

Mais pourtant, maintenant, elle n'était plus là, et elle lui manquait déja, il voulait la voir, il l'avait retrouvée. Enfin !!

Il sortit de son appartement, se dirigeant vers son appartement en espérant qu'elle vive au même endroits, il pris l'ascenseur, arrivé devant la porte il put voir " Cameron " écrit sur la sonnette, il était ravi. Au moins elle habitait ici.

Il sonna. Attendit quelques secondes. La porte s'ouvrit, elle était bien là

C : Docteur House, que faites vous là ?

H : J'aimerais vous parler

C : A propos de ce que vous me cachiez à l'hôpital ?

H : Oui

C : J'écoute

Elle ne le fit pas entrer, il ne savait pas pourquoi, puis après il se dit qu'elle ne le conaissait pas en fin de compte, ce n'était qu'un inconnu, alors il arrêta sa réfléxion.

H : Imaginez que vous vous réveillez un matin, quelque chose à changé, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Vous arrivé à votre travail, ce malaise est encore plus fort. Et puis on vous annonce qu'une personne que vous connaissez n'existe plus. Je ne veux pas dire qu'elle est morte non, elle a juste disparu, je suis le seul à me souvenir de cette personne. Imaginez que cette personne soit celle qui compte le plus pour vous.

C : Comment ça ?

H : Je me rappelle très bien de cette personne mais personne d'autre ne se souvient d'elle, pas même son mari, alors imaginez.

C : J'ai vu que vous étiez en hôpital psychiatrique il y a quelques mois, c'est peut-....

H : Non, ce n'est pas ça, elle existe j'en suis sur, sinon pourquoi mon inconscient aurait marié cette personne à un crétin que je ne peux pas saquer alors que je suis amoureux d'elle.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il allait partir mais il entendit une voix derrière Cameron

... Maman

C :J'arrive ma puce.

H : Maman ?

C : Oui, c'est ma fille Kaylie.

H : Je vais vous laisser

Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose mais se retint, House quant-à lui était perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien, elle avait une fille, et selon la voix qu'il avait entendu, elle devait avoir à peine cinq ou six ans. Son mari étant mort il y a une dizaine d'année, cette enfant n'était pas de lui. Alors elle avait un mari.

Arrivé chez lui, il s'assit sur son canapé, il l'avait perdu pour de bon cette fois, il le savait.


	7. Les jours

**Chapitre 7 : Les jours**

Les jours passèrent, un, deux, trois, quatres et ainsi de suite, il était retourné au Princeton Plainsboro, on lui avait posé des questions sur son absence, il avait dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il reprenait son travail presque comme avant, mais elle lui manquait terriblement. Il l'avait eu presque pour lui tout seul pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, et maintenant, il l'avait perdue et il allait mal. Il refusait de voir Wilson, de sortir de chez lui en dehors de l'hôpital.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, elle était réelle, elle allait bien, personne ne se souvenait d'elle.

Elle était surtout mariée.

Elle lui manquait

Un mois passa, sans elle, sans nouvelles, enfin presque, il était allé la voir sans qu'elle sache, il la voyait quitter l'hôpital. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

Et puis un jour environ cinq semaines après qu'il est été la voir chez elle, il entendit quelqu'un frapper, il soupira, il ne voulait voir personne, il alla ouvrir. Il ne voulait voir personne... A part la jeune femme qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

H : Cameron

C : On peut entrer ?

House vit une fillette à côté d'elle, il avait raison, elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans pas plus. Elle tenait la main de sa mère.

H : Bien sur allez y

C : Merci, vas-y Kaylie, fais attention d'accord ?

Ka : Oui maman.

C : Restes près de moi

Ka : Oui

C : Kaylie, tu dis bonjour

Ka : Bonjour

Elle lui tendit la main pour le saluer, pour lui serrer la sienne, mais elle lui tendit dans une autre direction, et là House compris, la fillette était aveugle, elle ne voyait pas où il était.

Il tendit sa main et serra celle de la fillette, elle lui sourit

H : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Et puis comment avez vous su où j'habite ?

C : J'ai une question a vous poser et puis j'ai fais comme vous, j'ai regardé dans l'annuaire.

H : A quel propos la question ?

C : De ce que vous m'avez dit le mois dernier

H : Oh ça oubliez

C : Je voudrais vraiment savoir quelque chose.

H : Non je ne dirais plus rien

C : Pourquoi ?

H : Parce que vous aviez le même regard que les autres. Et je ne le supporte pas. Et puis ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que l'on a devant une enfant

Ka : Je peux me boucher les oreilles si vous voulez

H : C'est gentil de ta part, mais je ne dirais rien.

Ka : Maman n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous pourtant, elle voudrait savoir

C : Kaylie !

Ka : C'est vrai

H : Têtue la petite

C : Oui très.

H : Bon que voulez vous savoir ?

C : Le nom de la femme dont vous m'avez parlez.


	8. Révélations

**Chapitre 8 : Révélations**

H : Désolé mais ça ce ne sont pas vos affaires

C : Je vous rapelle cette personne n'est ce pas, c'est pour ça que quand vous me regardez, j'ai l'impression que vous m'avez toujours connu, elle me ressemblait c'est ça ?

H : Je ne dirais rien.

C : Pourquoi ?

H : Parce que ça ne changerait rien.

C : De quoi vous parlez ?

H : Avant que toutes ces co....

Il regardait Kaylie qui était là à les écouter

H : Avant que toute cette histoire commence, je l'aimait en secret, et elle était mariée. Aujourd'hui c'est encore pire

C : Racontez moi

H : Non !!!

C : Kaylie, met ta musique sur tes oreilles

La fillette sortit un MP3 de sa poche et le mit sur ses oreilles.

H : Vachement bien équipée la petite.

C : Racontez moi

H : Non !!

C : Pourquoi, que risquez vous de plus ? Moi je suis là, dans l'appartement d'un inconnu, que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête depuis que je l'ai vu se réveiller à l'hôpital, j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre moi non plus mais je ne sais pas d'où

H : Cameron !

C : Quoi ??

H : La femme dont je vous ai parlé s'appelait Alison Cameron

Cameron le regardait étrangement, elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle prit la main de sa fille et sortit rapidement.

House soupira, il la comprenait, mais elle lui manquait déja

Une heure plus tard, il entendit à nouveau quelqu'un frapper, il alla ouvrir et vit que c'était elle à nouveau mais sans sa fille

C : Je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure mais ça m'a fait un choc

H : Et vous croyez que ça me fait quoi à moi, de vous voir vous.

C : Vous voulez que je parte ?

H : Non

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, et il le pensait.

C : Est ce que c'est vrai ?

H : Tout est vrai.

C : Elle vous manque ?

H : Pas quand vous êtes là

C : Je ne suis pas elle

H : En un sens oui. Vous avez le même nom et le même prénom. Vous êtes physiquement identique. Vous avez la même histoire. La seule différence entre vous et celle dont je me souviens, c'est que vous, vous avez une fille

C : Je ne suis pas elle. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez toute mon histoire, mais ce que vous me dites est impossible.

H : C'est ce que je me suis dit, au début et c'est ce que je me dit encore. Mais personne dans mon entourage ne se souvient d'elle, alors qu'elle a travaillé pour moi pendant trois ans.

C : Si jamais cette femme et moi sommes la même personne, comment ça se fait que je ne me souviens de rien, et que j'ai Kaylie. Votre amie n'a pas d'enfant

H : Non. Mais quand je vous ai vu à l'hôpital j'ai senti quelque chose qui m'a fait penser que c'était vous. Votre sourire est le même, votre façon de me parler. Votre compassion.

C : Si c'est vraiment moi, même si j'ai du mal à y croire, alors l'amour que vous ressentez pour elle, vous l'avez aussi pour moi ?

H : Oui.

C : C'est complètement dingue, vous m'aimez alors que je ne sais rien de vous, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ça ne ma fait pas peur. Et au contraire, je crois que je vous aime aussi, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, je ne suis pas du genre à tomber amoureuse facilement mais Kaylie avait raison toute à l'heure en disant que je ne parlait que de vous.

H : Je ne veux pas que vous disiez ça pour me faire plaisir.

C : Ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle était au bord des larmes, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur sa joue, s'avança doucement. Elle ferma les yeux, il hésita un moment puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, il voulait lui laisser la possibilité de partir si elle voulait, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle posa ses mains sur la nuque de House, et s'approcha encore de lui, le baiser devint de plus en plus enflammé, ils se séparèrent quelques secondes. Il la regarda intensément pendant ce laps de temps et ce fut elle qui initia ce second baiser juste après lui avoir sourit

A ce moment là quelque chose se passa, une chose encore plus étrange que tout le reste. Pendant qu'elle l'embrassait, House eut une sorte de flash, il revoyait leur premier baiser, quand elle avait cru qu'il avait un cancer. Cela ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, mais elle se retira brusquement, elle avait l'air surprise, il ne comprenait pas.

C : C'était quoi ça ?

H : Tu as vu toi aussi ?

C : Oui !!!


	9. De mystère en mystère

**Chapitre 9 : De mystère en mystère.**

H : C'est impossible, comment as tu pus voir ce baiser ?

C : C'était réel ?

H : Le seul baiser que nous avons eu avant toute cette histoire. Je suis un drogué, enfin un ancien drogué. Je leur, je vous ai fais croire que j'avais un cancer, tu enfin elle, oh je ne sais même plus quoi dire...

C : C'est moi, je le sais, j'ai senti ce baiser comme un souvenir. Quand on s'est embrassé, jai tout de suite su que ce n'était pas la première fois.

House lui caressa doucement la joue, et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

C : Tu continues ?

H : Oui donc je vous ai fais croire que j'avais un cancer, tu es venu me faire une prise de sang et...

C : Pour détourner ton attention je t'ai embrassé mais tu t'en ai rendu compte

H : Comment le sais tu ?

C : J'en sais rien du tout.

H : Cette histoire me dépasse. Je ne comprends plus rien.

C : Tu veux bien me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé juste avant qu'on change totalement nos vies

H : J'étais en consultation, je déteste ça, et puis j'ai rencontré un type, je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui, il m'a mis la main sur la tête, ensuite je me suis évanoui et je me suis réveillé chez moi, quelques secondes plus tard.

C : Alors si j'ai bien compris...

H : Tout est de ma faute je suis désolé

C : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est peut-être cet homme qui est derrière tout ça

H : Tu crois ? Comment ce serait possble ?

C : Et comment est ce que c'est possible que personne ne se souvienne de moi ? Que ma vie ai été entièrement changé ? Que je sache que je t'aime alors que je ne te connais même pas ? Que j'ai l'impression de t'aimer depuis si longtemps que je me demande comment j'ai pu oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ?

H : Je n'en sais rien

C : Et si tu revoyais l'autre Cameron, je sais qu'elle et moi on est la même personne, mais si jamais tu te réveillais demain matin et que tout était comme avant. Tu ferais quoi ?

H : Il n'y a pas d'autres Cameron, tu es la seule, je me fiche de ce qui va se passer demain, en ce moment je suis avec toi, avec la seule femme avec qui j'ai envie d'être depuis des années. Avec celle que j'aime.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle se forcait à ne pas pleurer. Il la serra encore plus fort, elle se laissa aller. Elle sentait que ses bras étaient ceux qu'elle avait toujours cherché. Elle était vraiment bien.

H : Tu es la seule Alison.

C : J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

H : Alison

C : Il faudrait retrouver ce type, il pourra peut-être nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

H : D'accord, tu veux y aller tout de suite ?

C : Non, je veux rester ici, avec toi. Si tu veux bien.

H : Tu es sure ?

C : Oui, certaine, je veux profiter de toi un maximum, au cas où demain tu...

H : Je suis là, avec toi Alison, alors ne penses pas à ça.

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa passionément, elle répondit à ce baiser, ils revirent encore une fois cette fameuse scène de baiser, ils reculèrent un iinstant, se sourirent puis recommençèrent à s'embrasser. Il la conduisit à sa chambre, elle ne refusa pas. Ils firent l'amour doucement, de peur de se réveiller et d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer.


	10. Réveil en douceur et trajet en voiture

**Chapitre 10 : Réveil en douceur et trajet en voiture**

Le lendemain, House se réveilla, il était persuadé que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, puis il sentit quelsue chose bouger, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que c'était quelqu'un, elle. Elle était toujours là, elle n'avait pas quitté ce lit, elle était contre lui, il ne l'avait même pas senti, comme ci sa place était là, comme ci elle était censée être là depuis toujours.

Il lui posa un baiser sur la tête et essaya de la réveiller le plus doucement possible. Elle se sentait bien elle aussi. Dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression de les avoir cherchés durant toute sa vie.

C : Tu vas bien ?

H : Oui, très bien.

C : Il va falloir y aller

H : Je sais.

Au bout d'une heure environ, ils était prèt à aller chercher cet homme. Alison passa un coup de fil chez elle pour dire qu'elle rentrerait sur l'heure du midi.

Dans la voiture, Cameron conduisait, ils réfléchissaient tout les deux, à cette situation.

C : Tu penses qu'on peut le toruver là-bas ?

H : J'en ai aucune idée, je ne sais pas si son dossier est encore là.

Cameron le regardait, il était songeur, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. bien sur toute cette histoire était complètement dingue mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas ce qui le tracassait à ce moment précis.

C : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

H : Je réfléchi c'est tout

C : A quoi ?

H : Je me demande quelque chose

C : Tu sais je ne lis pas dans tes pensées

House la regarda

H : Ton mari sait que tu es là ?

Cameron le regarda avec étonnement

C : Mon mari ?

H : Bah oui, le père de Kaylie

Cameron se mit à rire, House ne comprenait pas, la jeune femme se gara. Se tourna un peu et le regarda

C : C'est une enfant adoptée

House la regardait avec un léger étonnement, elle lui souriait encore.

H : Tu n'es pas mariée ?

C : Non, Greg, je ne suis pas mariée. C'est pour ça que tu disais que c'était pire qu'avant ?

H : Je me voyais mal lutter contre ton mari et ta fille

C : Je ne suis pas mariée. J'ai eu un fiancé, mais quand je lui ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureuse d'une enfant de un an, orpheline et sans famille, et qui allait devenir aveugle. Il n'a pas compris. Et quand je lui ai dit que je voulais l'adopter, il m'a dit de choisir entre eux deux. J'ai choisit Kaylie.

H : Et où est-elle maintenant ?

C : Chez sa nourice Karen, je lui ai dit qu'un ami avait des ennuis.

H : Tu as menti waouh

C : Je ne voulais pas que Kaylie entendent ce que je voulais te dire. Et puis si elle avait été là, on aurait pas...Enfin tu vois

H : Oui, je vois très bien.

C : Kaylie a été mon premier coup de foudre

H : Premier ?

C : Bien sur, tu es le second

House lui souria, lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, puis ils sortirent en direction du Princeton Plainsboro


	11. Recherches et rencontres

**Chapitre 11 : Recherches et rencontres**

Ils entrèrent côte à côte dans l'hôpital, Cameron était étrange.

H : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

C : Rien, j'ai juste l'impression d'être déja venue ici

H : Bah tu sais avec tout ce qui se passe ces derniers temps, ça ne m'étonne même plus.

C : C'est vrai.

House et Cameron arrivèrent devant l'accueil. Il demanda à l'employée de lui chercher un dossier, il se souvenait du nom de famille de ce type, Pratt

Emp : Et son prénom ?

H : Je crois que c'était Norman, mais je ne suis pas sur.

L'employé partit à la recherche de ce dossier. Ils restèrent à l'accueil, en attendant son retour. Ils discutaient tranquilement quand House vit Wilson approcher

H : Et merde

C : Quoi ?

H : On va avoir le droit à un intérogatoire en bonne et due forme

C : Qui est-ce ?

H : Wilson, mon meilleur ami, qui est aussi fouineur dans son genre.

Elle sourit à cette remarque. Wilson était maintenant à leur niveau.

W : Tu es en avance c'est une première

H : Je ne viens pas travailler, je prends un dossier et je file

W : Pourquoi ?

H : ....

W : Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est encore à cause de cette histoire

H à Cameron : Je t'avais dit qu'il fouinait partout

C : Il ne te croit pas ?

H : Personne ne me croit

W : Faut dire que cette histoire est impossible

H toujours à Cameron : Si il savait qui tu es

C : Dis lui

H : Sure ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête et lui fit un sourire.

W : Alors qui êtes vous ?

H : Wilson, je te présente Alison Cameron.

W : Quoi, mais...

C : Oui, je sais c'est étrange mais c'est la vérité

W : Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez le nom de la personne que House s'est crée que vous êtes elle

C : Pourtant...

H : Laisses tomber Alison, on prends le dossier et on va chercher ta fille

W : Tu deviens fou House

H : Possible, fou d'elle, c'est même certain

Wilson regardait la jeune femme à côté de son ami, il avait vraiment l'air amoureux d'elle, mais en même temps il avait peur.

C : Elle reviens

L'employé leur tendit un dossier

Emp : Il s'appelle Nigel et non Norman mais son nom de famille est bien Pratt.

H : Super, on va pouvoir le rencontrer

W : Qui ?

H : Un patient

W : Mais encore

H : Un patient intéressant. Bon désolé Wilson mais on doit y aller, tu viens Alison ?

C : Oui

Ils commencèrent à marcher en laissant Wilson hagard. Au bout de quelques pas, house put voir Forman avec Chase en pleine discussion, il s'arrêta.

C : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

H : Rien du tout

Elle ne le croyait pas, elle regarda là où il regardait

C : Qui sont-ils ?

H : Le grand noir, c'est ton ancien collègue.

C : Et le blond ?

H : Ton mari


	12. Mon mari ?

**Chapitre 12 : Mon mari ?**

C : Mon mari ?

H : Oui

Cameron pouvait voir que House serrait sa canne si fort que ses doigts blanchirent

C : Il n'est pas mon mari, pas pour moi

H : Ce n'est pas facile à oublier

C : Greg

Il partit, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de le suivre, elle le retrouva à la sortie de l'hôpital

C : Arrêtes un peu, si on en est là ce n'est pas pour que je retourne voir cet homme, je ne le connais même pas.

H : Tu ne me connaissais pas...

C : Je t'aime. Je-t'ai-me. Lui je ne ressens rien, je ne le connais pas, je ne sais pas même pas son nom. Mais toi je sais qui tu es, un homme bien, que j'aime et avec qui j'ai envie de passé les meilleurs moments possible, je sais que tu m'aime aussi, et je sais que ça dure depuis longtemps. Je sais aussi que cet amour est réciproque depuis au moins aussi longtemps.

H : Comm...

C : Quand on s'est embrassé hier soir et qu'on a partagé ce moment étrange où j'ai vu et ressenti ce baiser passé. J'ai tout de suite su que mon autre moi t'aimait déja. Depuis longtemps même. Je sais qu'en ce qui me conserne on se connais que depuis six semaines, depuis ton accident, et ça me suffit pour savoir que c'est toi que je veux et pas lui.

House la regardait intensément, elle continua de parler

C : Je sais que ça à l'air dingue, moi même je trouve que ça l'est mais quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, juste après ton admission, j'ai ressenti quelque chose, je ne savais pas ce que c'était à ce moment, et je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est. Je crois qu'inconscienment je t'ai reconnu.

H : Je ne supporterais pas de te voir avec lui, encore, tu es sorti avec lui, tu t'es marié avec lui.

C : NON !! Greg. Je suis là, avec toi et ça ne changeras pas sauf si tu veux m'oublier

Elle se retourna et partit, cette fois ce fut House qui resta sans bouger, il la regarda s'éloigner mais elle resta immobile à quelques mètres de lui, il s'avança vers elle, resta quelques secondes juste derrière elle. Puis il commença à parler

H : Je ne veux pas t'oublier et je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. Mais Chase ...

C : Chase ?

H : C'est son nom

C : Oh, alors ?

H : Chase t'a eu à lui pendant deux ans durant lesquels je ne disais rien, je vous regardait, ça me faisait mal mais je ne disais rien.

C : Pourquoi ?

H : Parce que je me suis rendue compte que cette douleur était due à ça uniquement lorsque je t'ai perdu, lorsque tu as disparu. Avant je ne m'en rendait pas compte

Cameron se retourna, elle l'avait écouté, dos à lui. Quand il eut fini, elle s'était retournée et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était sérieux elle pouvait le voir, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle était là. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit volontiers à son baiser. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout d'un assez long moment, à bout de souffle.

C : Il n'est rien, rien du tout

H : Mais ...

C : Non, écoute je ne l'aime pas. Toi oui, alors arrêtes de te faire du mal, je suis là.

H : ...

C : Fais moi confiance.

H : Je te fais confiance, c'est bien la première fois depuis très longtemps mais c'est vrai. Mais j'arrêterais d'avoir peur quand tout sera réglé, quand je serais sur qu'en me réveillant tu ne puisses plus disparaitre..

C : Je ne vais pas partir Greg.

H : Je l'espère. Si jamais...

Elle le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se retira plus rapidement que la fois précédente

C : Je suis là, ne pense à rien d'autre.

House la regardait, il l'aimait, cela devenait de plus en plus évident, il voyait qu'elle était sincère. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas aller voir Chase.

H : Bon et si on allait chercher ta fille ?


	13. Discussion avec Kaylie

**Chapitre 13 : Discussion avec Kaylie**

Ils venaient d'aller chercher Kaylie chez sa nourice. House pouvait remarquer que Alison était la même, ça se voyait avec Kaylie, elle était adorable avec sa fille. Très tendre et très aimante. Elle la serra dans ses bras quand elle la vit. House se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en présence de ce genre d'éffusion d'affection, mais il voulait Alison et Kaylie faisait partie de la vie d'Alison.

Kaylie lui tendit à nouveau la main et House la serra, elle lui sourit franchement.

Ce soir là, après que Kaylie soit couché, House voulut partir mais Cameron le retint

C : Restes, s'il te plais

H : On se voit demain Alison, ça viendra vite

C : Je t'en pris, restes

Elle était très près de lui, presque contre lui. Elle posa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, c'était un baiser très doux, au début. Puis House lacha sa canne, l'entoura de ses bas et approfondit ce baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Toujours l'un contre l'autre.

C : Restes

House approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

H : D'accord

Puis il les posa sur la joue de la joue de la jeune femme, puis à nouveau sur ses lèvres

Le lendemain, House se réveilla en premier, elle était encore dans ses bras. Il aimait ce contact, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir ressentir ça avec elle. Il savait que ce serait du pur plaisir de vivre de tels moments avec elle, mais il ne pensait être capable de l'aimer de cette façon, il donnerait tout pour la garder.

Il se leva doucement en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit que la petite était déja levée et elle se dervait son petit déjeuner toute seule

H : Tu te débrouilles bien malgré que tu ne vois rien

Ka : Maman m'a fait apprendre où tout se trouvait comme ça j'ai plus d'autonomie.

H : Elle a eu raison

Ka : Oui je sais, je n'aime pas qu'on fasse tout à ma place

H : Est ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

Ka : Vous aimez maman et elle vous aime aussi. J'ai jamais vu maman pleurer sauf depuis que vous êtes venu la voir chez nous

H : Elle a pleuré, à cause de moi ?

Ka : Je sais pas, mais hier soir, en me disant bonne nuit elle était contente, ça s'entendait dans sa voix, elle n'était pas triste

House s'en voulait de l'avoir fait pleurer, mais il était quand même heureux de savoir qu'elle était heureuse en sa présence.

Ka : Vous allez partir vous aussi comme l'autre

H : L'autre ?

Ka : Le fiancé de maman, celui qu'elle avait avant de m'adopter, il aimait maman mais il ne voulait pas de moi alors il est parti.

H : Je ne vais pas partir. Je ne peux pas

Kaylie fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux n'étaient pas tournés dans la direction de House, elle ne comprenait pas. House ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui même ne comprenait rien à tout ça. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait Alison et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre ni la quitter.

H : Tu l'as dis toi même, j'aime ta mère.

Ka : Alors d'accord, mais je ne veux pas que vous la fassiez pleurer.

H : On est deux dans ce cas là.

... : On parle de moi ?

Ka : Bonjour maman !

C : Bonjour mon coeur

Elle posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et la serra doucement contre elle.

H : Oui on parlait de toi

C : Rien de méchant j'espère

Ka : Non promis

C : Alors ça va

Elle s'approcha de House et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres, elle lui sourit ensuite, House lui rendit son sourir. Il était heureux avec elle, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants mais il ferait des efforts, il le devait si il voulait garder Alison


	14. Doutes

**Chapitre 14 : Doutes.**

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Kaylie alla dans le salle de bain pour se préparer

H : Elle est sympa ta fille, elle te protège

C : Je sais oui, elle est super

H : Tu l'élèves bien

Cameron lui sourit, se rapprocha de lui et se blotit dans ses bras, quant-à lui il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Il était bien avec elle, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé

H : Tu sais je ne suis pas parfait, je ne sais pas si je suis bien pour toi

Il sentit Cameron se tendre, il ressera un peu son étreinte

H : Je ne vais pas partir Alison, mais je veux que tu saches vraiment qui je suis, je n'aime pas les contacts avec les gens. Je ne compatis jamais, je ne sais pas comment rendre quelqu'un heureux, je sais juste me montrer méchant et invivable avec tout le monde. Je...

Cameron posa un doigt sur les lèvres de House

C : Chut, Greg, est ce que tu veux me quitter ?

H : Non

C : Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

H : Tu le sais bien

C : Est ce que tu es bien avec moi ?

H : Oui

C : Alors ne dis plus rien, moi je suis bien avec toi, je t'aime

H : Je sais que tu m'aimes mais je ne sais pas si j'agirais pour le mieux avec Kaylie

C : Comment ça ?

H : Je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre avec les enfants, surtout les enfants comme...

C : Tu veux dire aveugle ?

H : Oui

C : J'ai toujours fait en sorte que Kaylie soit considérée comme une enfant normale, elle est comme toutes les autres petites filles de son age, elle aime jouer et avoir de l'attention

H : Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça

C : Je ne te demande rien, je peux m'occuper de Kaylie sans toi, ça fait cinq ans que je le fais. Je veux juste que tu sois avec nous, s'il te plais Greg,

H : Je ne sais pas, je veux te rendre heureuse

C : C'est le cas en ce moment, je suis heureuse

H : Tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques avec moi ?

C : Oui je le sais

H : Alors d'accord, je ferais de mon mieux

C : C'est tout ce que je te demande

Ka : Maman ?

Cameron se détacha légèrement de House, elle resta quand même très près de lui.

C : Oui mon coeur ?

Ka : On va arriver en retard à l'école

C : Oui on y va. Allume la télé en attendant, j'en ai pour cinq minutes

Ka : D'accord

Le couple alla s'habiller dans la chambre de la jeune femme

Puis ils sortirent tout les trois de l'appartement de Cameron, ils conduisirent Kaylie à son école qui était pour enfants non voyants, ensuite ils retournèrent à l'appartement d'Alison. Celle ci pouvait voie que House n'était pas très à l'aise avec elle.

C : Je me fiche de qui tu es avec les autres, avec moi tu es quelqu'un de bien, tout comme avec ma fille. Je ne veux pas que tu changes jamais.


	15. A la recherche du monsieur

**Chapitre 15 : A la recherchce du monsieur**

Ils étaient de retour chez Alison, ils prirent le dossier et allèrent chez House, il avait besoin de se changer. Quand ils furent arrivé celui ci se changea pendant qu'Alison commençait à feuilleter le dossier. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans ce dossier, mis à part, l'identité du type, il y avait une adresse et rien d'autre.

H : Alors tu trouves quelques chose ?

A : Il y a une adresse mais c'est tout

H : Bon et bah on y va

A : Ok

Ils se levèrent, en sortant de l'appartement Alison se dirigea vers sa voiture, mais House lui prit la main et l'entraina vers sa moto.

Elle se laissa faire, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Elle s'installa derrière lui et s'agrippa à lui. Et puis elle sursauta, House s'en apperçut

H : Qu'est ce tu as ?

A : Est ce que je suis déja monté sur ta moto, tu sais avant ?

House sourit, il savait qu'elle avait sans doute sois vue sois ressenti le moment qu'ils avaient vécu sur la moto de l'homme

H : En effet, il y a quelques années.

A : Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe

H : J'avoue que moi non plus Alison

A : Mais pourtant...

H : Quoi ?

A : Je sais que tout est vrai, toutes les impressions que j'ai je sais qu'elles sont réelles, j'aimerais jusste pouvoir me souvenir tout.

H : Qui c'est ce sera peut-être bientôt le cas

A : j'espère

H : Moi aussi. Bon allez on y va

Il démara et se dirigea vers l'adresse inscrite dans le dossier, il aimait bien se sentir si près d'elle. Lui aussi se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques années. Il ne lui avait rien dit mais il avait adoré ce moment. Au bout d'une demi heure, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison, située entre deux immeubles, où plutôt coincée entre deux immeubles, Alison descendt de la moto suivit de House, elle commença à avancer mais House la retint par le bras et l'embrassa doucement.

H : Juste au cas où

A : Tu crois qu'il peut encore changer notre vie

H : Je ne sais pas, j'espère que non. Je ne supporterais pas de me réveiller demain, et que tu ne sois pas là

A : N'y penses pas pour le moment Greg.

H : D'accord

Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers cette maison, mains dans la main.


	16. Rencontre avec

**Chapitre 16 : Rencontre avec le vieux monsieur**

Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte, ils avaient peur, tout les deux. Peur de ce qui allait se passer, peur de se retrouver séparés encore une fois, peur de ne plus jamais se revoir. Peur de tout oublier. Mais ils devaient le faire, ils devaient rencontrer cet homme.

Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte, House leva sa canne et frappa à la porte. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que finalement quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir. Un homme était là, House le reconnu imédiatement. Au moins lui n'avait pas changé, il les regarda tour à tour, puis un léger sourir vint étirer ses lèvres. Il les fit entrer.

A l'intérieur, House ne lachait pas la main d'Alison.

Homme : Je suppose que vous êtes là à cause de ce qui se passe en ce moment

H : Exact, comment tout ça est possible ?

Homme : A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment, il suffit que je touche une personne pour entièrement changer sa vie.

H : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?

Homme : Vous vous êtes montré désagréble avec moi.

H : Et c'est une raison pour avoir fait tout ça

Homme : Je vous ai juste changer un peu votre vie

H : Un peu ? Un peu ? Vous avez éffacés de ma vie la femme que j'aime.

Il ressera un peu la main qui retenait celle d'Alison. Celle ci le regardait, elle savait ce qu'il avait enduré, il lui avait tout raconté.

Homme : Je ne l'ai pas totalement éffacé de votre vie, j'ai juste éffacé ce qui vous faisait souffrir.

H : J'aimait la voir tout les jours. J'adorait ça.

Homme : Et maintenant ?

H : Comment ça ?

Homme : Vous aimez la voir ?

House regarda Alison, elle lui souriat, il lui rendit son sourir, il aimait tant être avec elle. Il l'aimait tant.

H : J'aime être avec elle, la voir tout les jours. Vivre avec elle. Et j'aime aussi sa fille. Je les aime toutes les deux.

Homme : Je savais que ça vous adrait, mais il y a un petit problème

C : Lequel ?

Homme : Ce n'est que temporaire.

H : Quoi !!

Homme : En général cela dure tros mois ensuite si les personnes le veulent même si ce n'est qu'un infime partie d'eux qui le souhaite, ils retournent dans leur réalité.

H : Je ne veux plus retourner dans cette "réalité" comme vous dites, je suis ben ici, avec elles.

Homme : Vous êtes sur

H : Certains


	17. Vie commune

**Chapitre 17 : Vie Commune**

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils étaient rentrés, ils étaient passer prendre Kaylie à l'école et ensuite ils étaient rentrés chez la jeune femme. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien, où plutôt, ils n'avaient pas envie de comprendre quoi que se soit. Selon cet homme, il ne leur restait que un mois et demi environ, ensemble. Ils ne voulaient pas y croire, pas du tout.

Alison avait pleuré en rentrant, elle s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, Kaylie avait accusé le diagnosticien mais elle l'avait cru quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'y était pour rien. Alison était sortie de la chambre un quart d'heure plus tard. Ensuite ils avaient discutés, ils avaient décidés de rester ensemble pour le moment, de vivre ensemble tout simplement en attendant de trouver une solution. Ils allaient vivre comme tout le monde.

Même si ils savaient que cela ne durerait pas, ils voulaient profiter l'un de l'autre autant que possible.

**Un mois plus tard**

Tout se passait pour le mieux entre eux, House avait accepté Kaylie assez facilement, plus qu'on aurait pu le croire. Il lui donnait des cours de piano et elle était assez douée. Elle adorait ça. Alison, aimait cette vie avec lui, ils étaient une vraie famille.

Mais ils savaient que tout allait s'arrêter, ils ne leur restait que deux semaines avant que tout redevienne comme avant, certes l'homme leur avait dit que si ils le désiraient vraiment tout resterait ainsi, mais ils avaient peur qu'une partie d'eux même, la plus infime qui soit, si infime qu'ils ne rendraient pas compte veuille retrouver la vie d'avant.

House ne le voulait pas, il les aimait toutes les deux, il avait attendu six sept ans avant de pouvoir avoir Alison, il ne voulait pas la perdre de cette façon, jamais, mais il avait si peur. A l'hôpital, personne ne le reconnaissait, il était vraiment très différent d'avant, il parlait d'elles comme quelqu'un parlait de sa famille. Car pour lui elles étaient sa famille. Il avait même emmené Kaylie une ou deux fois à son travail, et il avait été très protecteur avec elle, il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, tout le monde en était étonné.

Mais ce jour là, tout llait changer, tout, pour eux.

En effet, le jour où ils avaient parlé à l'homme, Alison avait voulu tout arrêter pour ne plus souffrir, mais House avait refusé, il lui avait demandé si elle acceptait de vivre avec lui tout un mois, de profiter de ce mois pour être ensemble. Tellement amoureuse de lui elle avait accepté, depuis ce jour ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, mais c'était le grand jour.

Alison savait que lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle après avoir été cherché Kaylie à l'écolé, les affaires de House ne seraient plus là et lui non plus.


	18. Réflexions

**Chapitre 18 : Réflexions**

Il était parti depuis quatres jours et il se sentait seul, terriblement seul, elle lui manquait, elles lui maquait. Il les aimait tant toutes les deux.

Ce jour là il se sentait mal, très mal, il avait l'impression de ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait appris qu'elle avait disparu mais en pire, en dix fois, cent fois, mille fois pire. Il allait mal, il n'était pas retourné à l'hôpital depuis cette séparation. Plus le temps passait et plus il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas du partir, il aurait du retser avec elles, elle lui en aurait voulu, il le sentait.

Elle ne voulait pas souffrir, mais lui il souffrait, plus que n'importe qui, plus que jamais. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait depuis si longtemps et il n'avait eut le droit qu'à deux mois à peine avec elle, deux mois merveilleux certes, mais quelques semaines beaucoup trop courtes, beaucoup trop peu nombreuses.

Elle lui avait posé une question quand ils avaient pris cette décision. Elle lui avait demandé si il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait.

_**Flash Back**_

A : Rien ne te manques dans ton ancienne vie ?

H : Non, rien du tout

A : Tu es sur ?

H : Pourquoi quelque chose devrait me manquer ? Je t'ai toi alors que je t'ai toujours voulu, dans mon autre vie je n'aurais jamais pu t'avoir de cette façon, je te voyait tout les jours à l'hôpital, dans les bras d'un autre. Et maintenant, je te vois tout les jours et tu es dans mes bras à moi.

A : Mais, ça ne te manques pas que les autres ne savent pas qui je suis ? Quand tu parles de moi, c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps, moi je sais que c'est vrai, mais tu n'en a pas assez que les autres te regardes comme ci tu étais fou ?

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Là House avait hésité à répondre, c'est vrai qu'il aurait bien aimé que tout le monde se souvienne d'elle et sache qui elle était réellement. Mais il se moquait des autres, il savait qu'Alison l'aimait et que lui aussi l'aimait, le reste lui était égal, il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Il la voulait elle, et même si ça ne durait que deux semaines, il s'en moquait, il voulait tant la revoir ainsi que Kaylie.

Il prit sans doute la plus grande décision de sa vie, il sortit de chez lui, enfourcha sa moto et retourna là où, selon lui, était sa place.


	19. Sentiments

**Chapitre 19 : Sentiments**

Il savait quoi faire, il devait tout d'abord savoir si elle voulait encore de lui, il devait parler à une personne qui la connaissait mieux que personne. Dans ce cas il s'agissait de Kaylie, il alla à son école, l'heure lui indiquait que la petite devait sortir d'ici peu. Il s'y rendit, avec la certitude qu'il devait lui parler, il devait savoir comment elles allaient toutes les deux.

Arrivé à destination, il put voir la fillette assise sur un banc, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un . Il descendit de sa moto et se dirigea vers elle.

H : Kaylie ?

La petite ne sursauta même pas, elle avait l'habitude et puis elle connaissait bien le bruit de la moto.

Ka : Greg ! tu fais quoi à l'école ?

H : Et toi tu attends quelqu'un ?

Ka : C'est Karen qui vient me chercher, maman travaille. Et elle est en retard.

H : Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Ka : Oui, vas-y

House s'asseya à côté de la fillette. Il y eut un silence assez pesant pendant un moment. Puis House se décida à le briser

H : Ecoute Kaylie...

Ka : Maman pleure tout le temps en ce moment, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre mais je l'entends

H : Je suis désolé, je t'avais dit que je ne la ferrais pas pleurer.

Ka : Maman a dit que c'était pas ta faute.

H : Pour moi c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du...

Ka : Non, maman a dit que c'était mieux pour tout le monde

H : Et tu crois que c'est bien qu'elle pleure tout le temps

Ka : Non, et puis toi non plus t'aime pas être loin de maman.

H : C'est vrai.

House vit une voiture arriver, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année en sortit, elle vint vers eux

Fe : Bonjour docteur House

H : Bonjour Karen. Je vous laisse

Il allait partir quand il entendt une voix pleine de sanglots

Ka : Greg

Il se retourna et vit Kaylie se lever, se diriger vers lui à tatons puis elle vint enlacer House, elle pleurait doucement.

Ka : Reviens avec nous s'il te plais, je veux que tu reviennes, que tu sois avec maman comme avant, qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

H : Kaylie...

Ka : Je veux pas que tu partes, je veux que tu continues à m'apprendre le piano, je veux que tu m'emmène avec toi à ton travail. Je veux que tout soit comme avant.

H : Ecoute Kaylie, j'adorerais que tout sois comme avant, et si j'avais eu une fille, j'aurais adoré qu'elle soit comme toi

Ka : Aveugle comme moi ?

House se baissa, se mit à genoux, avec quelques difficultés certes mais il le fit quand même, il essuya les larmes de la fillette.

H : Exactement comme toi

La petite le serra dans ses bras, Hosue n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'affection sauf quand il s'agissait d'Alison. Mais il rendit ce calin à Kaylie

Ka : Je veux que tu sois mon papa.


	20. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 20 : Retrouvailles**

House était en route vers chez Alison, sa discussion avec Kaylie l'avait convaincu, il ne voulait pas les perdre, ni l'une ni l'autre. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas encore rentrée mais il l'attendrait à l'intérieur, il savait où elle cachait le double des clés.

Quand il rentra, il se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis quatres jours il était heureux de rentrer même si ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui, il était heureux d'y être.

Il avait laissé Kaylie à Karen, il devait parler à Alison seul à seul.

Alison allait mal elle aussi, elle se sentait si mal sans lui, elle l'aimait, mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir à ses côtés un matin et qu'au réveil il ait disparut, elle ne le suporterait pas. Elle rentra chez elle ce soir là, après sa journée de travail, Karen ramènerait Kaylie un peu plus tard comme toujours.

Elle entra et elle fut surprise de le voir, il était là, juste devant elle. Elle ne réfléchit à rien, s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, elle le serra si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait étouffer mais il s'en moquait, lui aussi la serra fort. Elle pleurait mais de joie, il lui avait tellement manqué.

House brisa ce silence.

H : Je ne te laisse plus, je ne peux pas faire ça Alison, je t'aime.

Les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent d'intensité.

A : Et si...

H : Ca n'arrivera pas, ça ne peux pas, je ne veux pas revivre comme avant, je veux vivre avec toi et Kaylie. J'ai besoin de vous. Il faut que tu y croit Alison, je t'en pris

A : Tu ne veux vraiment plus tout ça ?

H : Non, je veux vivre avec vous deux. Le reste ça n'existe pas pour moi.

Elle se calma un peu mais resta dans ses bras.

A : Moi aussi je t'aime.

H : Alors je peux revenir ici ?

A : Bien sur que tu peux revenir, quand tu veux.

H : Maintenant c'est possible ?

A : J'adorerais.

Elle ne le lâchait pas, elle était si bien dans ses bras, il lui avait tant manqué.

H : Faudra remercier Kaylie, c'est elle qui m'a convaincu de revenir.

A : Comment ça ?

H : Je suis allé à son école, je voulais lui demander si tu voulais encore de moi, et on a discuté

A : Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

H : Elle veut ...

A : Greg ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

H : Elle m'a demandé d'être son père

A : Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

H : Que si sa mère est d'accord je serais heureux de l'être.

A : Tu as dit oui ?

H : Bien sur, mais si tu ne veux pas...

Alison l'embrassa soudainement, il lui rendit ce baiser. Ceux ci lui avaient manquer durant ces quatres jours, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quand ils arrêtèrent, elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis elle lui sourit

A : J'ai toujours voulu que Kaylie ai un père et je serais aux anges si c'est toi qui le deviens

H : Alors je peux ?

A : Bien sur que tu peux.

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa doucement mais longuement, elle lui avait manqué, quand il se retirra il la serra encore plus contre lui, et cette fois il se décida de ne plus la lâcher.


	21. En famille

**Chapitre 21 : En famille**

Il était heureux avec elles, il les aimait. Cela faisait presque deux semaines, ils leur restaient une nuit seulement, mais ils avaient décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Pour eux leur vie continuerait ainsi, rien ne changerait.

Quand Kaylie était revenue de l'école avec Karen, elle avait entendu Greg parler et elle avait été très heureuse qu'il soit là. House s'était surpris à penser qu'il aimait cette vie plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il avait Alison et Kaylie, il ne changerait cette vie pour rien au monde.

Il ne le voulait pas. Il le savait maintenant, il voulait une famille mais pas n'importe quelle famille, il voulait cette famille. Il voulait cette femme et cette enfant.

Kaylie avait demandé à Greg si il était son père maintenant. Et quand celui ci, avec l'accord d'Alison, avait dit "oui". Kaylie l'avait serré dans ses bras et l'avait appelé "papa". House avait resséré son étreinte et il avait même pleuré, juste un peu, mais ces larmes de joies ne l'avaent pas gênées, s'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il pleurait. Mais il était heureux.

Ils allèrent coucher Kaylie. La nuit allait être très longue, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient penser au lendemain. Ils étaient dans le salon, ils regardaient la télé sans vraiment la regarder.

House n'en pouvait plus, il se leva et sortit. Elle ne dit rien. Elle le comprenait. Il avait peur au moin autant qu'elle.

Mais son absence lui fit mal, très mal, elle alla dans la chambre et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle ne le voulait pas. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Il revint une heure plus tard, il s'alongea à côté d'elle.

A : Tu vas bien ?

H : Oui, ça va ne t'inquiètes pas.

A : Où étais tu ?

H : Je suis parti faire une course.

Il se retourna vers la table de nuit où il avait posé discrètement un objet. Il le reprit, ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps. Il lui tendit

H : Quand toute cette histoire sera réglée. Est ce que tu voudrais qu'on se marie ?

A : Tu veux te marier ? Avec moi ?

H : Tu vois une autre femme dont je pourrais être amoureux dans cette pièce ?

A : Non.

H : Non quoi ? Non tu ne vois pas où non tu ne veux pas ?

A : Je veux t'épouser Greg, oh que oui je le veux

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui rendit son baiser. Ils étaient heureux.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient aps c'est que le lendemain tout aurait changé.


	22. Tout change

**Chapitre 22 : Tout change**

House avait les yeux fermés, il les serrait très fort, il avait peur de se réveiller comme la première fois où ils avaient couchés ensemble. Il avait peur qu'elle ne soit plus à ses côtés, peur de l'avoir perdue pour de bon, peur de se retrouver seul encore une fois. Peur de ne plus jamais la revoir comme il l'avait vu durant ces trois derniers mois. Il l'aimait tellement que si il la perdait il ne le supporterait pas, il ne voulait pas non plus le supporter

Alison avait les yeux fermés, elle les serrait très fort, elle avait peur de se réveiller car elle savait que si il n'était pas là à son réveil elle souffrirait plus que jamais. Elle l'aimait. De tout son coeur. De toute son âme. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Jamais, elle l'aimait tellement, tellement.

Comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre ils se réveillèrent. En même temps.

Et ils purent voir avec bonheur qu'ils étaient ensemble dans le même appartement, dans le même lit. Ils étaient tout les deux. House se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, des larmes de joies. Elle le serra aussi fort que lui

H : Je t'aime Alison.

A : Moi aussi.

Tout semblait bien aller mais pourtant en se levant ils purent voir qu'il y avait des différence. Ce n'était pas la chambre d'Alison, en tout cas pas celle dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis la veille. Tout était différent. Et puis Alison put remarquer quelque chose, ils portaient une alliance.

A : Mais que...

H : A ce que je vois, il y a encore beaucoup de chose qui ont changé.

A : Ca ne t'ennuie pas ?

H : Non, et puis je te rappelle que je te l'aid emandé hier et tu as dit oui

Alison se rapprocha de lui et se blotit dans ses bras.

A : Oui, je suis heureuse Greg.

H : Moi aussi

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans la cuisine. Puis ils remarquèrent quelque chose, il n'y avait aucune photo de Kaylie dans l'appartement, rien ne pouvant lui appertenir.

Ils fouillèrent l'appartement de fond de en comble mais sans rien trouvé.

Kaylie avait disparut à son tour.


	23. Dénouement

**Chapitre 23 : Dénouement**

A : Où elle est, où elle est ?

House voyait que sa femme, puisqu'il était évident qu'elle était, perdait son sang froid. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui. Pour la rassurer.

H : Calme toi

A : Comment veux tu que je me calme alors que Kaylie a disparut ?

H : Ecoute moi bien. Je t'ai retrouvé la dernière fois alors cette fois encore je ne laisserait pas tomber. On va la retrouver. On va retrouver notre fille.

Alison se mit à pleurer. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, ils furent dérangé par le téléphone, ils ne voulaient pas répondre mais ça se fit insistant.

House se détacha d'elle à contre coeur et appuya sur le haut parleur après avoir vu que c'était Wilson

H : Quoi

W : Alors ça va ?

H : Ecoute on est pas trop d'humeur là, alors...

W : Bah c'est normal.

H : Comment ça "normal"?

W : C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour

H : Le grand jour ?

W : Ne me dis pas que vous avez oublié ?

H : Mais oublié quoi ?

W : J'y crois pas, ça fait cinq ans que vous êtes marié. Vous voulez un enfant depuis trois ans environ. Et vous oubliez ce jour.

H : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

W : L'adoption, vous avez eut l'accord pour adopter un enfant vous devez allez à l'orphelinat aujourd'hui.

House raccrocha. Il se souvenait, s'était étrange, mais oui, il se souvenait.

H : Je me souviens

A : Moi aussi, mais..

H : Quoi ?

A : Je ne veux pas d'autre enfant que Kaylie

House se rapprocha d'elle et la prit encore une fois dans ses bras.

H : Je sais, moi non plus. C'est elle que je veux. Dans quel orphelinat l'as tu adopter ?

A : Sainte Catherine

H : Allons-y

A : Tu crois qu'elle y est encore

H : Tu m'as dit toi même que personne ne voulait adopter une enfant aveugle. je suis sur qu'elle y est

A : Et si elle ne nous reconnait pas

H : Il faut espérer le contraire.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement puis ils quittèrent l'appartement. Ils mirent au moin une heure avant d'arriver à l'orphelinat. La directrice les accueillit. Elle les conduisit vers la salle de jeux où s'étaient réunis les enfants. Les époux regardaient dans tout les coins, ils détaillaient chaque enfant.

Et puis Greg la vit, elle était là, sa fille. Elle était assise à une table, elle avait les bras croisé sur celle ci elle ma tête posé sur ses membres. Elle pleurait.

H : Alison ?

A : Quoi ?

H : Regarde

Et puis elle aussi la vit, elle ne vit pas non plus son visage, mais elle savait que c'était elle. Elle le sentait, c'était sa fille. Elle s'approcha d'elle suivit de House. Elle se mit à sa hauteur. Posa une main sur les cheveux de la fillette. Celle ci releva la tête.

A : Bonjour toi

Alison avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retenait, elle ne savait pas si la petite se souviendrait d'eux.

Et puis soudain la petite se leva et vint l'entourer de ses bras.

Ka : Je savais que vous reviendriez me chercher.

Alison la souleva dans ses bras.

A : Tu te rappelles ?

Ka : Oui maman je me rappelle. Est ce qu'il est là papa ?

H : Bien sur que je suis là.

House la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

Kaylie : J'ai eu peur

H : Nous aussi Kaylie, nous aussi.

La directrice fut étonné de savoir qu'ils voulaient Kaylie mais elle ne dit rien. Ils signèrent les papiers et rentrèrent chez eux

Désormais tout serait parfait.


End file.
